utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Trei
PERSONALITY Trei is the older sister of Team Shizun. she is a bit easy going but responsible. Even though she looks mature, Trei is the middle of Team Shizun. When she was younger she was often mistaken for a boy. She became self conscious of it and started to dress more feminine,and her multipitch will be able for go much lower than most females. Trei seems silent , but she is actually cheery and fun, just a bit awkward when people first meet her. she may seem masculine, but the more you know her the more feminine she turns out to be. she enjoys playing games with people and she acts as an older sister to Po & Sin-ga and keeps them out of trouble She love things calm (but not boring) Relationships Trei has many friend now in the utau community. Po:She used to have a crush on him, but now they have both moved on and are best friends Sin-Ga: Trei see's Sin-Ga as her sister. She is aware that Sin-Ga is genderless but refuses to refer to them as anyting other than female. Sin-Ga tends to be alot of trouble for Trei and she tried her best to keep her in line. Trei often has to force sin-ga to bath and puts her hair up in braids so that it dosen't drag on the ground and get leaves in it. (Sin-Ga's hair is actually very long XD) Kuota: Trei admires Kuota a lot but gets flustered by her really easily. Kuota often teases her. She likes Kuota a lot, and cherishes a lot of the time they have spent together, even if she would never admit it. She might secretly have a crush on her, though she is too dense to notice. Rei: Trei see's Rei as a brother (because he basically is). Trei roots for Rei and vice~versa in their relationships. Poi: Trei doesn't take Poi seriously. Poi often hits on her and even gropes her, but she thinks it's all just a joke. Trei does like Poi and looks up to her a lot, though she has a hard time believing Poi is older than her. Sen-Da: Trei sees Sen-Da as a little brother and as Sin-Ga's twin. Even though they aren't really twins she says they are so much alike it's creepy. (she doesn't see the other genderbends as twins) She thinks that Sen-Da is less of a health hazard than Sin-Ga but the both are difficult to keep out of trouble. Kyuu: Trei tolerates Kyuu, but thinks he's a bit annoying. MMD Here are Trei's MMD Models. MMD Voice Configuration Trei has a naturally mature voice type She has an otoed VCV, VCCV, VCV multipitch, VCCV multipitch, Screamo bank, VCV english,CV-VC,and CV-C multipitch. VOICEBANKS Usage Clause Usage Rule of Trei The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Trei Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Trei 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when using Trei. *Do not use Trei to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Trei in anyway that compromises her character *Do not use Trei to slander and/or insult third person/party. *Do not impersonate the creator of Trei *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Trei commercially. *Make sure to write the name Trei onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Trei Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. d) Posting onto PIAPRO :Do not post Trei onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is Fine as long as you notify http://yoichi-masaki.deviantart.com/ first *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden without permission Trei's Media